


Peter Gets That Hug Because They're Finally "There"

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Peter tries to take a sick day, but evil doesn't get the message. Tony's pissed at everyone when Peter gets hit.





	Peter Gets That Hug Because They're Finally "There"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get a job, so if you wouldn't mind, I made this fic in exchange for good luck vibes! :) All I ask is that ya close ya eyes and think "I hope Taylor gets the job!"

May let Peter stay home a lot more often since he'd become SpiderMan. 

She'd ask him if he needed a day off when he looked too tired, or when he sounded like he was coming down with something, or when he'd been knocked around too much by a bad guy the night before. 

Today, Peter was home for a cold. Peter had ensured that he was feeling well enough to go to school--of course, the rule was that if Peter didn't go to school, he couldn't go to Stark Tower for his internship, and he was working on some REALLY cool stuff that week, but May had put her foot down with a hand to his forehead. 

"You're feeling pretty warm," she'd said, "and you've got a test Wednesday, right? Wouldn't you rather take today to rest and be feeling better by then?" 

Peter huffed, but slipped out of his shoes obediently. "Fine," he submitted, 'if you're going to be all RATIONAL about it." 

May smiled, pressing her hand to his forehead one more time as if she'd expected it to change in just the time he'd been standing there, or as if she felt like the moment she wasn't touching him that he might go away, or as if she never for one second wasn't afraid of him disappearing again. Peter knew that Tony was paying for her to work that out in CBT, but it was a slow process, and it might not ever fully go away. Not for her, not for Tony, and not for Peter himself.

"I just feel better when I know you're taking care of yourself," she admitted. 

"I will," Peter reassured. She kissed his cheek and left for work, and Peter fell back asleep.

He woke up to Karen's voice calling from the watch he and Tony had made special for getting Avengers alerts ("as close as you're getting to the group chat," Tony had promised.)

"Peter," Karen called, "there is a call to assemble. I issued your level-one denial, and Captain Rogers overrode it." 

Tony had given Peter different levels of excuses for missing battles and meetings. Level one was for things like studying, homework, and, apparently, colds. Level two was for during school hours and family events. And level three was for emergencies. 

Peter had silenced his phone on level one before his nap, but now, all he could think was that he was glad May had made him miss school, because he was pretty sure this was the flu instead of a cold.

"Ugh, Karen, silence it again," Peter groaned. "Level two."

"Captain Rogers has informed me to prompt you that this is an emergency situation," she continued.

Peter frowned, stood up, waited for things to stop spinning. Tony would push through something like this, he knew, so he decided to suck it up and put on the suit.

 

As soon as Peter swung onto the scene, Tony was already pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here, kid?" he asked irritably. It was clear that they'd been fighting for a while, and Tony's suit was scuffed in places that implied he'd already taken a few hits.

"Captain Rogers called us to assemble," Peter replied. He couldn't bite back the attitude--he was here assembling when he'd said that he shouldn't be, so why was he getting lectured about it?

"We needed him," Steve cut in, "and you know it. Even if he was in classes."

Tony snarled, but didn't object.

"Where do you want me?" Peter asked, his voice cracking audibly through his dry throat.

Steve barked out orders and Peter complied, but Tony wasn't happy about any of it. The kid was sluggish in his movements where he was usually bouncing off the walls, and overall quiet on the comms where he was usually rambling. 

"Pete, you good?" Tony asked when Peter fell to the ground from only a small hit that would normally just knock him around a bit.

"Great," Peter bit, "this is exactly what May wanted me to do when she kept me home today." He stood and brushed himself off, then looked up to see that Iron Man had pretty much frozen in the air.

"May did what?" he asked, but before Peter could answer, a peice of debris was flying straight for where he was still trying to get his bearings. 

It missed him, but had still knocked him to the ground once more, and his ears were ringing.

"Kid--Peter, answer me, or so help me--"

"M'fine," Peter replied dazedly. Tony was still fighting, now with the vigor of needing to get down to the ground to check on Peter.

"You're not," he argued, "you've been out for 30 seconds."

Peter frowned. "Just--you know, got hit," he explained. 

"Well, yeah," Tony rolled his eyes, "I know that. How bad?"

Peter checked himself over. "Still in fighting condition," he lied, but Tony disagreed.

"You stay down," he commanded. "Cap shouldn't have had you out here in the first place--Karen says you've got a fever?"

Peter sighed. "Not a high one," he defended lamely.

"It's currently 102.3," Karen argued.

"Shit," Tony cursed, "kid, from now on, that's a level three callout. You shouldn't be out here." Tony had apparently bested whatever he'd been fighting--Peter hadn't been bothered to look--because he was flying down toward him, landing quickly and immediately dropping to his knees beside him.

Maybe it was the stress of being a 15 year old super hero, or maybe it was the fever, or some combination of the two, but Peter felt tears welling embarrassingly in his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to screw it up," he said quietly, "Captain Rogers said--,"

Tony pulled him in tight for just a moment before releasing him. "I know what Rogers said," he conceded, "and you're not the person I'm mad at."

Peter looked at him with wide, still teary eyes. "Was that a hug?" he asked. Tony groaned. "Are we there? We're finally there?"

"Go home," Tony commanded. "Happy is standing by to take you to SHIELD medical, and May's gonna meet you there."

"What about the battle?"

Tony nodded. "We can handle it from here," he promised. "Just go get some rest." 

Despite feeling like he hadn't really done anything, Peter was more than happy to be allowed to leave--his head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for 100 years. The last thing he caught before taking off the mask was Tony propelling himself back into the air, shouting into his coomm.

"And ANOTHER thing, never take my kid out of school without asking me," Tony ranted. Though Peter didn't hear the rest of the lecture Steve got, but based on the thorough apology that was texted to him later that night, he was pretty sure it had been epic.

 


End file.
